With My Dying Breath
by thadudeman
Summary: Spyro and Cynder battle Malefor to the death. Oneshot. Rated T for blood and gore, and tragic outcome at end of story. R


**Authors note: This is sort of a remake of my fanfic, "Spyro Battles Malefor" The beginning of it is pretty much the same as the video game dialogue, except that Cynder doesn't turn evil, but once they start fighting, it changes drastically from the video game into my own creation of the fight scene. Enjoy!**

**P.S. This one is labeled the way it is for a reason, which is tragedy/romance. It is indeed a tragedy, not happy joyful like my last one. In fact, I'll give you a cookie if I don't make you cry!**

Spyro looked upward at the massive monolithic structure that stood before them. His feelings of dread were tangible as the structure radiated pure evil around it. Two large, leering gargoyles stared at him and Cynder, as if telling them to turn back. He turned to Cynder, who stood beside him, also looking at the building before them. He asked her a question.

"Are you ready for this?"

She closed her eyes briefly, and then opened them back up. She looked back at Spyro with a frightened expression.

"I'm scared."

Spyro began to walk resolutely forward, into the realm of evil. "Just stay close to me."

She followed him, somehow comforted by his mere statement.

"_Just stay close to him and you'll be alright."_ She thought to herself. Both she and Spyro had pulled through so much together, and this mere statement only reinforced her feelings for him. She loved him, through the good times and the bad, through all that they had been through. Her fear was almost immediately banished from her as the sight of her love greeted her eyes.

"_I'm ready."_ She thought to herself. _"I'm ready to face you, Malefor. You will no longer have a hold over me. I have been freed, and there is nothing the darkness can do about it. Spyro has saved me, and I will forever be comforted by his presence."_

The jaws of Malefor's lair opened. They both walked inside the massive room, its crimson glow fueled by the crease of fire in between them and the throne of Malefor. A mighty, booming voice answered their arrival.

"At long last, my guests have arrived. Please, come in. Such determination to get here… It seems we share other qualities besides that of our color." The large, light purple dragon emerged from the shadows of his throne, and stepped into the pale red light.

Spyro shouted back to him in a loud voice, "No, I'm nothing like you!"

He chuckled menacingly. "Do you think so? Hmm… We'll get to that."

Cynder hastily walked up to him, whispering in his ear. "Don't listen to him Spyro. Don't listen to anything he says!"

Malefor smiled, almost mockingly. "Do you honestly think you are nothing like me? That your destiny is somehow different than mine? Oh no, Spyro. We are in fact the same. Whether you like it or not, your destiny is intertwined with my own. Accept it. Don't follow this lie you have upheld for so long."

Spyro was confused. "What do you mean?"

"You are the one who lies!" shouted Cynder. His smile only widened.

"How am I lying? It has always been the destiny of the purple dragons to issue the earth destruction. It was my own destiny as well, as it is also yours, Spyro." He paused, and then continued. "During my lifetime, I was stopped, prevented from completing my quest, my very own destiny." He said. "And you… you have become corrupted, taken off of your path by the very ones that raised you. Your destiny has been taken away from you, the destiny of our kind, Spyro. Until now. I shall fulfill your destiny for you, seeing that you have already become hardened to your own purpose."

Spyro hesitated in his response. "No… no, that's not true… It can't be…"

"Oh, but it is true, Spyro."

"Silence, you viper!" Cynder boldly interrupted. "Don't listen to him, Spyro! He chose his own path, his own destiny! It is not yours to perform! He has destroyed his life, and has thwarted his destiny to fit his own desires!" she yelled. "Don't give in, Spyro. Don't become what I once was…"

"Who are you going to listen to," Malefor said, "a dragoness of the shadows, or one of your own kind?" He asked him. "You can trust me…"

"Enough!" shouted Spyro at Malefor. "My destiny is my own! You chose your path of darkness! It is not my destiny, but your own foolish choice!" he decided. He would not give in.

At this response, Malefor turned around, facing away from Spyro and Cynder. The pale flicker of flames illuminated the Dark Master's body, casting his bodily shape into a silhouette. The listened intently as the larger dragon spoke.

"Then you have chosen the path to embrace your own immolation."

At these words, both Spyro and Cynder braced themselves for what was inevitable. The moment had come. Spyro breathed in deeply, feeling a hot spark in his throat. Cynder was as tense as a coiled spring. Silence reigned.

Suddenly, Malefor whirled around. With a mighty roar, he unleashed a massive column of purple flame, zooming towards them. Spyro reacted swiftly, exhaling violently, spitting forth a torrent of fire. Both columns impacted, and a giant whoosh of echoed out as both Spyro and Malefor's breath met in the center of the room. A huge wall of fire erupted where they had both met. Spyro continued to breathe out, resisting the sheer force of Malefor's breath with all of his strength. His small body began to slide backward, driven back by the force of the resisting column of fire. He dug his feet in to the ground, stopping his movement. Both of them maintained their composure, matching each other in force and strength.

Cynder stood next to Spyro, and assisted him by blowing out a wave of shadow. It also impacted onto the wall, turning it from a mighty glow to a murky, pale luminescence. She maintained it as well, adding force to Spyro's side of the wall, pushing Malefor back.

The larger dragon felt himself beginning to slip backward, his purple flame beginning to wilt under the combined force of Spyro and Cynder's breaths. Finally, with a cry of dismay, he flew backward, crashing to the ground with a loud thud. He felt a sharp pain as his wing was slammed onto the ground between his body and the floor.

Spyro and Cynder ceased blowing, and the mighty wall swirled and fizzled into nothing, to reveal Malefor sprawled out on the ground in the center of the back side of the room, near the crack of fire. Spyro motioned to Cynder, whispering to her.

"You go on the right side, I'll go on the left."

She nodded her head, just as Malefor arose, pushing himself up with his front legs. He saw them walking on either side of him, staring at him intently. He laughed.

"I can see that you two have mastered your elements in such a short while. Unfortunately for you, I am far beyond your power."

Without any warning, Malefor sent an earth shot directly at Cynder. Spyro cried out.

"Cynder, watch out!"

She quickly jumped back, just as the boulder zoomed past her at eye blurring speed, only to crash into the wall next to her. Dust and debris shot out from the wall, indicating the force at which the boulder was traveling. Spyro charged at Malefor as soon as he saw the boulder hit the wall. Malefor saw him out of the corner of his eye, and abruptly began to exhale, more purple fire escaping from his lips. Spyro's eyes grew wide as he saw the flames shooting toward him. He breathed onto the ground below him, and did a somersault, bringing the earth with it into an earth boulder. He rolled it straight through the roaring flames like a bullet.

Malefor had only seconds to react to the boulder that was racing toward him. He hissed, and stomped his right foreleg down onto the earth. A gigantic shockwave was sent through the floor, and loosened up Spyro's earth boulder. Spyro didn't even feel the rocks around him crumble around him until he felt his body hit the ground. He tumbled and rolled, each impact causing him to cry out in pain.

He careened straight towards Malefor.

The Dark Master struck him in midair as he was tumbling, sending him flying. He slammed into the ground, the wind completely knocked out of him. Malefor advanced toward him, the smaller dragon still gasping for air.

"Is that all you can… unh!"

Cynder threw herself onto Malefor's neck, bringing him down in a twisting sideroll. She blasted a wave of fear onto his head, it's high pitched shriek cutting through the air.

Malefor howled in pain. Cynder kept on, driving him down to the floor.

Suddenly, she felt her leg be lifted up. She had no time to react as Malefor's tail knocked her off balance, abruptly stopping her from using her element. The larger dragon took advantage of the situation and rolled onto her. She screamed, helpless underneath the larger dragon's weight. He quickly elbowed her in the jaw, and she ceased screaming, unconscious.

Spyro barely managed to gasp out, "Cynder!"

Malefor rolled back off of her, and stood back up. He gave an evil grin, then kicked her limp form to the side.

"It's just you and I, Spyro. No interference."

Spyro stood up, weakened. He could only stare at Cynder's unconscious form, her wings completely unfurled onto the ground, and her head lolling to one side. He screamed out once again.

"Cynder! Get up!"

Malefor spread his wings in anticipation. "Don't worry, she's not dead, just down for the count. However, she'll be more so when I kill you." He said with little emotion at all, save an arrogant smirk on his features.

Spyro felt a flame of anger burn in his mind. He began advancing forward, an expression of sheer hatred clearly presented on his face. Malefor yelled out once more, egging Spyro on.

"Come on, mewling infant! Face a real purple dragon!"

Spyro gave a roar of anger, and at a very short notice, recklessly charged, and breathed out a fireball which speared toward him faster than an arrow from a bow. Unfortunately, Malefor was expecting this move. He nimbly jumped to the side, and sprayed a stream of ice directly in front of Spyro.

The smaller dragon felt himself rapidly lose his footing, and slip, sliding across the ground like a hockey puck. He ground to a halt, lightly hitting the wall. He groaned.

He had little time to rest, and before he knew it, his eyes were greeted with the sight of purple. Spyro barely managed to roll to the side as another stream of fire blew past him, singing the tip of his ears. Spyro rolled once more, and shot a small boulder in Malefor's direction.

But he wasn't there.

Spyro felt a hand grab him around his neck, and struggled feebly as the hand picked him up. In a matter of a second, he was looking Malefor straight into his eyes.

The Dark Master looked at him with scorn. "Honestly," he began, "I actually expected more from you. Do you really think you can save the world from your own destiny? It is folly. You are wasting your time trying to rescue this miserable world from the clutches of fate."

"It is not… fate… If I have anyth… anything to… say about it!" Spyro managed to whisper through his constricted windpipe.

Malefor's eyes turned from a calm mauve to a startled violet. Spyro grunted, then unexpectedly, his body began to shake with electric pulse. His eyes narrowed, and he opened his mouth.

A mighty bolt of lightning cut through the air from Spyro's maw. Malefor felt himself flying back, and began to tumble out of control, flipping and impacting hard upon the ground until he slammed forcefully into a wall. He bellowed out in shock, then peeled off of the wall and fell onto the ground, to reveal a large crater in the wall.

Spyro fell to the floor, released from Malefor's grip. He massaged his neck tenderly, feeling small cuts from where the Dark Master's claws had been. Gasping and coughing from lack of breath, he weakly pushed himself up with all four of his legs shaking excessively, as he weakly stood. His head drifted to the Dark Master's bodily form. Unbelievably, he began to stand up once more, merely shaking himself lightly. He smiled dangerously.

"Ah, very good, Spyro. Now, allow me to show you true power."

He watched in horror as Malefor began a headlong sprint, charging him head on. Spyro desperately shot a ball of fire at him, but it merely flew through thin air as Malefor hopped off to the side. The fire fizzled out into nothing as it hit the wall. The larger dragon blasted another earth shot, shooting toward him like a speeding bullet. Responding swiftly, Spyro sent a shockwave to meet it, and the boulder blew apart, showering him with dust and bits of rock. Unfortunately, it was only a distraction to divert Spyro's attention from his main goal. Malefor was upon him, already in the process of swinging his hand at Spyro's soft underbelly.

Spyro shrieked in agony as he felt Malefor's claws tear into his unprotected belly. Blood spat over the ground, pooling underneath him. Spyro collapsed to the ground, losing blood rapidly. Malefor's mouth went from ear to ear with happiness.

"Feel the blood course over your scales, Spyro! Embrace the death of you and your love! Sleep in defeat!"

Spyro rolled his head to the side, to look at Cynder's still unconscious form, in the same position as it was before. He grimaced, half in his pain, and half in his thoughts for Cynder.

He had failed. He had failed the world. He had failed Cynder.

He had failed himself.

He could no longer feel the strength to lift his head. It hung over, resting in his own growing pool of blood. Malefor giggled with glee.

"Never fear, Spyro. Your destiny will be fulfilled nonetheless. As soon as both of you are out of my way."

Spyro felt himself beginning to blackout. He was losing touch with reality, the sound of Malefor's voice becoming fainter and fainter…

A voice sliced its way into Spyro's consciousness, piercing his fading sense of thought.

"Get up!"

Spyro's consciousness was flooded. His mind, his body, and his will were invaded by an unseen force. It repeated once more.

"Get up! Do not abandon the world you were meant to save!"

All of a sudden, he felt his body's strength begin to return to him, enveloping him…

"Do not abandon your destiny, your true destiny! Rise up, and fight for those you love!"

All pain was gone, the voice seeming to banish them. He felt a spark ignite in his head, filling his mind with a presence of supernatural strength and will.

The powers of Convexity had been awakened within him.

Malefor strode toward Cynder's prone form, still in the same position as before. He shook his head at her with disappointment.

"It really is a shame that such a capable and beautiful dragoness had to die. Oh well." He said to himself, almost laughing.

Slowly, he raised his already bloodied claws upward, preparing for the strike that would kill Cynder. A drop of blood fell from one of his claws, and ran down his arm, dripping off of his elbow. He could no longer hold in a laugh as it escaped his lips.

"Goodbye, Cynder." He inhaled, a deep breath filling his lunge with air, savoring the moment. With a vicious swing, he claws descended downward, aimed straight for Cynder's slowly beating heart.

Suddenly, a purple arm shot forth, blocking Malefor's strike. Its grip was like a vise, not letting go. The Dark Master's claws were right over Cynder's chest, his largest claw hanging precariously over her heart, almost touching her belly.

Malefor felt his throat run dry. A cold, instinctive sense of fear enveloped his sense of well being like a mist over a waterfall. He attempted to move his arm, but the hand gripped tighter, not allowing him movement. His heart thumping wildly, he slowly turned his head in the direction of his new foe.

Two blindingly bright white orbs of light stared straight back at him. Unblinking. Unmoving. Malefor's voice cracked as he spoke in disbelief.

"Im… impossible!"

He whipped his head around, to see the pool of blood, without Spyro in the center. With a single claw, Spyro turned Malefor's head to look straight at his eyes. Malefor was silent with utter shock. He put his head forward, touching Malefor's snout with his. He spoke.

"Possible."

Spyro opened his maw. Malefor shut his eyes tight, bracing himself.

A beam of convexity tore out of Spyro's throat, blasting Malefor full force, square onto his forehead.

Malefor yelled out as the beam hit him, driving him back like a rock from a catapault. With eye blurring speed, he zoomed back, flipping over and over in midair. He rammed straight into a wall with crushing force, a large crash clearly presented throughout the room. He let out a scream of pain as he slid back down the wall to the floor below.

Spyro advanced forward, slowly but surely, his glaring eyes intently on Malefor. The Dark Master lifted his head, staring straight at Spyro, eyes gleaming bright white and a rich, purple aura surrounding him, radiating power from him like light from a lantern.

"Come! Embrace your own immolation!" Spyro roared, mocking Malefor's statement. "Stare your own death in the face!"

Malefor shuddered, cold fear replacing his confident demeanor. Here he was, trapped against his own walls, literally staring at his own destruction before him. There was no hope for him now. Spyro would show no mercy to the Master of Darkness.

The one who threatened his love.

In a panic, Malefor shot a stream of flames at Spyro, hoping to catch him off guard. Spyro saw the purple flame, and breathed another opposing stream of ice. The pillar of fire split in half over the iceblock, and went around Spyro, not doing any damage. Spyro jumped over the ice, and slid toward Malefor with incredible speed.

Malefor had no time to react as Spyro drove his horns directly into his heart.

Spyro spoke to the dying form of Malefor on the ground, his voice emanating pure wrath, its deep bellow echoing all around the room.

"You have chosen the path of evil. Now, you will pay the ultimate price!"

Painfully wrenching his horns out of Malefor's heart, he slowly felt all of his Convexital energy leaving him. He channeled them into one, mighty beam. Malefor could only watch as Spyro charged it up, and opened his maw one last time, ejecting all of the Convexital energy within him into one, massive _blast!_

Malefor did not cry out as his spirit, along with his body, was obliterated from the inside out, swept away like dust before a broom.

Spyro collapsed, all of his energy spent. He gave a soft groan of agonizing pain, and felt his large slice in his belly begin to bleed once more, forming another pool of blood beneath him. Once again, his consciousness began to fade away, his eyes starting to fail him once more. With an agonizing effort, he turned his head, to look straight at Cynder, still lying on the floor, oblivious to all around her.

She was still safe.

Despite his pain, Spyro died smiling.

Cynder awoke rather abruptly, finally awake from her unconscious state. She felt a massive ache on one side of her jaw, and massaged it gingerly, moaning with pain. Where was she? What had happened?

Then she remembered. The battle with Malefor.

Despite her aching jaw, she quickly got herself up, looking around. Where was Malefor? And what of Spyro? She had to help!

As she turned to her left, A sight unlike any other greeted her eyes. She exhaled deeply, holding her breath with shock. A sob escaped her throat, and a hot tear trickled down her cheek. She could only whisper Spyro's name as she looked upon his bloodied body, still laying in a pool of his own blood.

"Sp-Spyro…"

She felt herself run forward, sprinting towards his body, crying out his name between a sob.

"Spyro!"

She reached him, and knelt down, sitting in the pool of her love's blood which seeped into her jet black scales, staining them crimson. Slowly, she took a hold of Spyro's head, and cradled it in her arms, weeping bitterly. She called his name once more, hoping dearly that she could get a response from him.

"Spyro! It's me, Cynder!" she cried, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Spyro! Wake up! Don't leave me here alone! I need you!"

Spyro did not answer. Cynder waited two moments, then began to sob uncontrollably with grief, placing her head onto Spyro's head.

She slowly brought her tailblade upward, the sharp edge coming to rest on her neck. She sobbed.

"I'm coming, my love. You will not be alone. With my dying breath, I will always love you."

With this said, she quickly braced herself, and then dragged the blade across her neck, slicing it open.

She fell over, her head coming to rest next to Spyros, her blood mingling with his on the ground. She expelled her last breath, saying his name in the lowest whisper.

"Spyro."

Their destinies were complete.

**Authors Note: Please don't flame me for killing both Spyro AND Cynder AND Malefor all in one go. That's all I ask.**

**Was the story good? Better than my last one? Please review!**

.


End file.
